Sexo, sexo e Mais sexo?
by Alis Clow
Summary: Uma chamada pelo Flu leva a uma noite inesquecível! NC-17, Harry x Neville, Completa
1. Emergência!

Harry acabou de secar os cabelos e jogou a toalha de lado. Finalmente ele estava livre da insuportável recepção que no Ministério. Por que, em nome de Merlin, o Ministério tinha que fazer uma bendita _recepção _em homenagem ao seu _aniversário_, quando ele próprio queria estar em qualquer lugar exceto num salão cheio de rostos e nomes desconhecidos, Harry não sabia. Mas ele sabia que era melhor ir e fingir que estava tendo um momento agradável, do que desagradar seus superiores.

Com um suspiro cansado, Harry foi à cozinha procurar algo decente para comer. Era impossível se sentir saciado apenas com aquelas comidas estranhas e certamente caras oferecidas na recepção. Ao menos, pensou Harry enquanto montava um sanduíche muito saudável de pernil com presunto e maionese, a bebida era boa.

Ele estava terminando de lamber os dedos sujos de maionese, quando o Flu soou. Ele chupou o indicador lentamente enquanto pensava. Todo mundo que poderia querer dar feliz aniversário a ele, já o tinha feito. Intrigado, ele limpou o resto de maionese na barra da camisa, agarrou o copo de refrigerante Muggle e foi ver quem era.

Ele se ajoelhou em frente da lareira, vendo o rosto de Neville Longbottom aparecer envolto em chamas verdes. O olhar normalmente despreocupado estava nublado e as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Hey, Neville. O que houve?"

Neville abriu a boca para responder, inspirou um bocado de fuligem e se pôs a tossir. Harry esperou a crise passar.

"Desculpa. Harry, eu sinto muito de te incomodar no seu aniversário, aliás, feliz aniversário de novo, mas eu realmente não sei o que fazer."

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Está tudo bem mesmo? Aconteceu algo com a sua avó?"

Neville riu.

"Não, minha avó está bem. Viajando, visitando parentes. Uh, é só que, bom, podemos conversar aqui? Eu, eu realmente não sei como dizer isso assim, uh...", Neville parecia um pouco nervoso e até envergonhado. Harry ficou inquieto.

"Certo. Eu só vou por uma camisa e estou passando pelo Flu"

Neville assentiu e as chamas verdes morreram. Harry correu para o quarto e se enfiou na primeira peça de roupa na qual conseguiu por as mãos – um jeans desbotado e uma camisa preta – e voltou à sala.

Jogando um punhado de Flu nas chamas, ele seguiu para a casa de Neville.

* * *

A casa dos Longbottom era exatamente o que se poderia esperar de uma residência de uma família antiga e tradicional: grande, escura e um pouco intimidante.

Era bem verdade que Neville tentara dar uma melhorada na casa, mas a senhora Augusta Longbottom não era conhecida pela sua _flexibilidade_. A casa continuava a mesma do dia em que, dois anos antes, ele fora convidado para um chá com a senhora Longbottom. Harry conseguia compreender o nervoso de Neville ao redor da avó. Ela ainda conseguia ter um ar mais intimidante do que McGonagall.

Harry espanou discretamente o pó das vestes, rezando para que a senhora Longbottom não o visse sujando seu carpete. Ele duvidava que ela fosse puxar suas orelhas como ela fizera ma vez com Neville, mas ele preferia não abusa da própria sorte.

Ele mal deu dois passos para longe da lareira e luzes que ele nem sabia que a casa tinha se acenderam e um coro de vozes o assaltou.

"**SURPRESA!**"

Harry cambaleou um pouco, mas se manteve firme e forte de pé. Assim que seus olhos se acostumaram com o excesso repentino de luminosidade ele viu. A sala inteira estava decorada com balões coloridos e faixas de Feliz Aniversário. E ele tinha quase certeza de que todas as pessoas que ele conhecia estavam presentes. Ou pelo menos, todas as pessoas que ele _prezava_.

Ele se deixou arrastar pela multidão de amigos. Ouviu os votos sincronizados dos gêmeos e se deixou abraçar por Hermione, enquanto Rony lhe dava tapinhas comedidos nas costas. Simas e Dean estavam lá também, rindo e brincando, assim como Luna, que observava tudo com um ar sonhador. Neville riu, ladeado por Hannah Abbot, e pediu desculpas pela mentira. Harry apenas riu. Mais gente se aproximou e deixou seus votos de felicidades, como Tonks – e um novo tom ainda mais berrante de rosa – e até mesmo Shacklebolt. Harry ficou realmente surpreso de ver o Ministro da Magia ali e quando comentou isso em voz alta, ouviu apenas, naquela voz grave e retumbante de Shacklebolt, que ele tinha deixado o Ministro no escritório e estava ali apenas como um amigo.

Isso e toda a festa a sua volta o fizeram sorrir.

A noite foi longa e divertida. As bebidas podiam não ser tão caras ou refinadas quanto as do Ministério, mas ela certamente faziam um efeito tão bom quanto ou até melhor. Harry tinha quase certeza que os gêmeos tinham algum grau de culpa no avançado estado etílico dos presentes, mas, estando ele próprio devidamente bêbado, não conseguiu se importar.

* * *

Notas e um pouquinho de falação

Parte um de uma fic escrita para a** Open Fest** do **Potter Slash Fics** de **2008**.

Lembrem-se: **review é amor!**

Alis~~


	2. Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger!

Harry não tinha idéia de que horas eram, mas sabia que precisava ir ao banheiro. Ele pediu licença de uma conversa insana sobre mulheres entre Colin Creevey e Ernie MacMillan – droga, eles estavam na festa desde quando? – e foi procurar algum lugar onde ele pudesse se vir livre de toda a cerveja e uísque que tinha bebido.

Demorou um pouco para Harry se orientar. O mundo a sua volta parecia borrado e torto e o chão decididamente estava tentando derrubá-lo. Ainda assim, ele tateou o caminho por entre as pessoas até o pé da escada que, achava ele, o levaria ao banheiro.

Um passo por vez e com muito apoio no corrimão, Harry foi subindo a escada, em certo ponto da subida, ele viu Luna Lovegood agarrada a alguém que ele preferiu não ter certeza de quem era, mas ele podia jurar que tinha alguma coisa muito rosa ali no meio. Ele não olhou uma segunda vez para se certificar e continuou seu caminho. Estava quase conseguindo, quando uma mão o segurou e o puxou. O mundo oscilou e ele fechou os olhos para se impedir de vomitar.

Quando Harry abriu os olhos novamente ele notou duas coisas: primeira, que ele finalmente estava no banheiro. Segundo que tinha alguém com ele.

Na verdade, não só tinha alguém com ele, como se alguém era **forte** e o segurava contra a parede, o beijando com força.

O cérebro de Harry nem registrou propriamente a estranheza da invasão súbita a sua boca, nem as mãos passeando pelo seu tórax. O que ele de fato notou, foi o gosto de Uísque de Fogo na língua do assaltante, a sensação de familiaridade do corpo sob seus dedos e a maneira como ele movia sinuosamente o quadril. Os dois continuaram a se beijar como se não houvesse amanhã, as línguas se enroscando em um ritmo frenético. Apenas o que pareciam eras mais tarde, os dois se soltaram, respirando pesado.

Harry olhou para o rosto sorridente de Neville e sorriu de volta. Ele encostou a cabeça no ombro do outro e riu.

"Heeeey, olá você!", disse Harry, tentando beijar a ponta do nariz de Neville. Acabou beijando o canto da boca, mas ele não parecia se importar.

"Você está péssimo.", comentou Neville, num tom risonho. Harry estava muito bêbado, mas ele percebeu que Neville também não estava assim tão sóbrio.

Harry lambeu o rosto de Neville como resposta. Ele ficou satisfeito em ver que o outro garoto não recuou. Eles se beijaram por mais algum tempo, as mãos de Neville firmes no quadril de Harry, mantendo-o estável, enquanto Harry, sem ter de se preocupar em não cair no chão, passava uma mão pela bunda de Neville enquanto tentava abrir o cinto com a outra.

Harry soltou uma exclamação de triunfo quando finalmente o cinto se abriu. Ele puxou a tira de couro de uma vez só, fazendo Neville ter de dar alguns passos para o lado oposto para não perder o equilíbrio. Os dois riram, buscando a boca do outro ao mesmo tempo, o beijo aumentando de intensidade e desejo. Neville pressionou Harry contra a parede inteiramente, encaixando uma perna entre as pernas de Harry. Com muito mais facilidade, retirou o cinto do outro, descartando-o sem olhar onde. Sem parar de mover os quadris, ele puxou o suéter de Harry o mais longe que a posição deles permitia e enfiou uma mão por debaixo da roupa. Harry gemeu baixinho diante da súbita exposição de pele e do contato das mãos de Neville.

Neville segurou o mamilo de Harry entre o indicador e o polegar, e o torceu, fazendo Harry arquear a coluna e abrir os lábios num gemido mudo. Ele continuou o assalto, sabendo o quanto Harry gostava daquele tipo de carícia, sentindo a ereção de Harry conta a coxa. Ele alisou e puxou o mamilo e quando se deu por satisfeito, trocou de lado e assaltou o outro.

A essa altura, Harry estava tão excitado que era doloroso. Seu pau parecia confinado dentro das calças e ele não queria nada além de Neville parar com aquela tortura e ir direto onde Harry mais precisava. Ele se esfregou contra Neville com mais vontade, dando ao outro um olhar que dizia exatamente o que ele queria e queria naquele instante. Ele gemeu alto quando Neville mordeu o seu pescoço e sugou a pele demoradamente. A língua continuou seu trabalho, subindo pelo pescoço e alcançando a pele sensível do lóbulo de sua orelha.

Neville conhecia as reações de Harry quase tão bem quanto conhecia as suas próprias. Quando os gemidos deixaram de ser intermitente e pareciam um único som, continuo e sôfrego, presente a cada momento que Harry expirava, ele soube que era hora de algo mais. Com uma lentidão enlouquecedora, ele foi descendo a mão pelo torso de Harry, as unhas arranhando-o devagar no processo. Ele sentiu Harry alojar a cabeça na curva entre seu pescoço e ombro e a maneira como todo o corpo dele parecia vibrar em reação aos seus toques, e isso apenas renovou sua vontade de continuar. Ele próprio estava dolorosamente excitado e o constante ondular do quadril de Harry contra si não estava ajudando muito a manter seu autocontrole. Ainda assim, ele continuou com a exploração, a outra mão alisando carinhosamente os ombros e braços de Harry, afagando a nuca, numa carícia suave que gritava em contraste com a tortura lenta que infligia com a outra mão.

Os dois suspiraram quando Neville finalmente alcançou o cós da calça jeans de Harry. Ele abriu o botão com um movimento só de mão, e Harry gemeu em antecipação. O zíper desceu devagar, fazendo Harry forçar o quadril com mais força conta a mão de Neville, desesperado por algum contato. Neville riu um pouco do desespero do amante, mas se apiedou do estado do outro. Ele usou as duas mãos para empurrar a calça para baixo, fazendo-a se amontoar aos pés de Harry e passou a mão sobre o volume considerável dentro das boxers do rapaz. Era claro o nível de excitação do moreno e Neville não demorou a remover a última barreira entre sua mão e Harry.

Harry quase gritou quando finalmente sentiu seu pau sendo segurado num aperto suave, mas confiante de Neville. Ele precisou morder os lábios e se impedir de ser muito barulhento. Se antes ele estava sentindo-se totalmente **bêbado**, agora ele estava sóbrio. Ou tão sóbrio quanto possível. O que era certo era que ele sentia a mão de Neville se movendo para cima e para baixo, o polegar passando levemente pela cabeça, para depois recomeçar o movimento. Ele sentiu as alternâncias entre forte e rápido e lento e suave, e as variações estavam o levando até a beira do orgasmo, apenas para trazê-lo de volta quando ele estava quase lá. Era frustrante, mas por nada no mundo ele queria que Neville parasse.

Depois do que pareceram eras, Neville segurou Harry pelo ombro e o virou contra a parede, expondo o traseiro nu. Longbottom alisou-o por alguns segundos, deixando Harry na expectativa de quando ele sentiria suas nádegas serem separadas e a pressão de algo entrando. Ele continuou masturbando Harry, agora num ritmo constante e lento, as mãos passeando por toda a extensão do pênis de Harry antes de fazer o caminho de volta. Era apenas para manter o moreno no limite, mas não seria suficiente para fazê-lo gozar. Não. Os dois sabiam que Harry só gozaria quando Neville estivesse enterrado, fundo o suficiente para fazer com que os dois perdessem o ar.

Harry balançou o quadril na direção de Neville, se oferecendo sem qualquer vergonha ou pudor. Ele ouviu a respiração de Neville se alterar e as mãos hesitarem por um segundo antes de Neville apertar sua bunda com força o suficiente para deixar seus dedos marcados. Harry gemeu e se impulsionou para trás e olhou por cima do ombro, diretamente para o rosto corado de Longbottom.

"Vem. Eu quero sentir você agora, Nev. Me fode logo, maldição."

Neville deu uma risada sem ar. Ele era uma pessoa moderadamente controlada, mas não se agüentava muito bem quando Harry falava besteiras e se insinuava de uma forma tão despudorada. Ele respirou fundo, prestando atenção na **música** que tocava lá fora para se distrair, mantendo a libido sob controle.

"Ansioso, Harry?"

"Droga, _sim_!", rosnou Harry, puxando uma nádega com a mão, expondo-se para Neville. "Me. Fode. Anda. Mete bem fundo, eu sei que você quer."

Neville tentou se distrair, mas a visão de Harry daquele jeito destruiu qualquer possibilidade de controle. Ele puxou a varinha do cós da própria calça e fez um rápido Feitiço Lubrificante nos dedos. Ele enfiou um dedo de uma vez só, fazendo Harry sibilar - se pelo contato do gel gelado ou por desconforto, ele não sabia. Mas estava decidido a fazer Harry esquecer de qualquer coisa, senão seus dedos.

Harry se movia junto com o entra e sai do dedo de Neville , gemendo e pedindo por mais a cara vez que ia de encontro com ele. Harry queria mais, mais forte, mais fundo e não tinha problemas em deixar isso claro. Não demorou muito, um segundo dedo se seguiu ao primeiro, forçando a passagem. Harry sabia que não ia durar muito. Inferno, ele não duraria nada. Neville estava o matando e ele ainda estava sob o efeito do álcool e ele queria _mais_. Abriu mais as pernas e empinou mais a bunda, dando melhor acesso e deixando claro seu desejo. Parte de si sabia que ele estava se comportando de maneira vexaminosa, mas aquele era Neville e ele sabia que podia ser assim com ele, que estava tudo bem. Sem pensar em muito mais, ele continuou se movendo contra os dedos de Neville, fazendo quase todo o trabalho, empurrando cada vez mais fundo a ponto de ele conseguir sentir os nós dos dedos de Neville contra si.

"Merda, Harry...", murmurou Neville.

Harry gemeu em resposta e em contrapartida um terceiro dedo se juntou aos outros dois. Neville estava ofegante e começou a desfazer os botões da sua calça, fazendo-as cair junto aos seus pés. Com um pouco de jeito, ele as chutou para um canto e tirou a própria cueca, também. Nu da cintura para baixo, ele murmurou mais um Feitiço Lubrificante e espalhou sobre seu pênis. Retirou os dedos em um movimento só, fazendo Harry se lamentar obscenamente. Ele ainda se movia no mesmo ritmo em que Neville o havia fodido com os dedos, murmurando o tempo todo que queria mais, precisava de mais.

Os dois grunhiram em uníssono quando Neville finalmente o penetrou. Os dois ficaram parados, tentando manter o mínimo de controle para que o sexo durasse pelo menos um pouco mais. Neville continuou se empurrando, fazendo Harry fechar os olhos e respirar ruidosamente. Ele forçou mais um pouco, enfiando mais alguns centímetros, antes de recuar até quase sair completamente e entrar novamente, indo cada vez mais fundo a cada estocada.

Harry pedia fervorosamente por mais, tentando se empalar de vez em Neville, mas sendo restringido por um braço firme em sua cintura, o impedindo de se mover com liberdade. Ele rosnou frustrado, encarando Neville por cima do ombro com olhos febris de desejo, mas Neville olhava concentrado para baixo onde seus corpos se uniam, medindo cada estocada, movendo o quadril eventualmente para abrir mais espaço. Seu rosto numa expressão de pura devoção e desejo, fazendo Harry suspirar baixinho diante de uma demosntração tão clara de carinho e cuidado. Ele deixou a cabeça cair sobre o azulejo frio, respirando pesadamente.

Quando finalmente Neville entrou por completo, ele teve de se segurar para não perder o pouco de controle que restava. Harry era simplesmente bom _demais_. Cada gemido era como uma **música** que gritava "Mais! Mais! Mais!" Ele alisou as costas do outro, traçando suas vértebras com a ponta dos dedos e vendo-o se arquear ao toque. _Lindo_, Neville pensou com um sorriso e beijou Harry entre os omoplatas. Ele voltou a se mover, num ritmo constante, cada estocada longa e profunda. Ele sabia que aquilo não ia durar muito mais tempo, mas ele queria prolongar o sexo tanto quanto pudesse, então fez um esforço.

Harry ia de encontro a cada estocada, aprofundando cada vez mais, movendo os quadris da maneira mais sinuosa possível. Ele murmurava todo o tipo de obscenidade entre um gemido e outro, na tentativa de fazer Neville ir mais rápido. Quando ele buscou a mão de Neville atrás de si, colocando-a em seu pau e fazendo com que ele o masturbasse e sentisse o quão duro estava, ele conseguiu.

O ritmo cresceu, tornando-se quase violento. Os corpos se chocavam, enchendo o ar com o som de carne contra carne, misturando-se aos gemidos constantes dos dois. Cada vez que Neville se arremetia contra Harry, os dois quase gritavam em resposta, o desespero por alívio estampado em cada impulso dos dois. O controle se perdeu em algum momento, e Neville masturbava Harry furiosamente, no mesmo ritmo em que o fodia, sem qualquer sombra de contenção. Havia cuidado em cada movimento, um carinho único que era visível, mas também havia tesão demais e o que os dois queriam naquele instante não dava espaço para lentidão e muito cálculo.

Não demorou muito, Harry gozou, um grito longo e rouco acompanhando os tremores que varreram seu corpo. Ele sentiu a visão escurecer por alguns segundos e as pernas cederem, e ficou grato que Neville o segurava firmemente, ainda se arremetendo contra ele. Não mais que duas ou três estocadas depois, foi a vez de Neville se esvaziar dentro de Harry, parando de se mover por completo, deixando que as ondas de prazer o arrebatassem. Os dois ficaram parados, esperando as últimas ondas do orgasmo sumirem.

Neville saiu de dentro de Harry e o virou para si, o abraçando. Harry devolveu o abraço, traçando pequenos beijos pela linha do maxilar e orelha de Neville, enquanto este se aninhava contra o ombro do moreno. Não demorou muito para que a necessidade de se limparem os separassem.

Um cuidou do outro no processo, Neville fazendo questão de ajudar Harry a se vestir. Era um gesto terno e amoroso e Harry se sentiu corar diante dele. Quando os dois estavam finalmente vestidos, Neville depositou um beijo na ponta do nariz de Harry e murmurou.

"Feliz aniversário, Harry."

Harry sorriu e beijou Neville na boca longamente, agradecendo a Merlin e a todos os Deuses por ter alguém como Longbottom como namorado.

De fato, era um feliz aniversário.

**~~Finis~~**

**

* * *

**

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Parte dois da fic da Open Fest!

Porque Neville e Harry são muito amor! Principalmente com Nevvie ativo! Oho! Afinal, o cara foi lá e cortou a cabeça da Nagini! Coragem ele tem!

**Review e me faça feliz!**

Alis~~**  
**


End file.
